Transiciones
by Sayuri08
Summary: Un acontecimiento inesperado, cambiará para siempre la vida de cierto taiyoukai de dorado mirar, tal vez el cambio llega tarde y en su frío corazón no haya cabida para sentimientos tan humanos como lo es el amor... ¡Deme una oportunidad para deshacer el h
1. Una chica muy normal

"**TRANSICIONES"**

**Parte de los personajes de mi humilde obra, pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi, creadora digna de culto. La trama forma parte de mi alocada imaginación.**

**("..."): Pensamientos, ****(-): Conversación, ****(------): Cambio de escena.**

**Sin más preámbulos os dejo con la introducción a la historia.**

**Capítulo 1: Una chica muy normal.**

Aquellas semanas le habían parecido interminables, realmente no es que estuviese muy motivada por comenzar las clases pero por una extraña razón se sentía más sola que al comenzar las vacaciones de verano.

Hubiese preferido quedarse en la residencia del instituto, al menos allí su padre se ahorraría la ardua tarea de disimular que disfrutaba de la compañía de su hija adolescente.

Zen, aun no entendía que su padre para guardar las apariencias le obligase cada verano a ir a su casa de campo, aquella casa que su madre adoraba mientras vivía...

- Mientras vivía... todo ha cambiado desde entonces – Se dijo para sí misma, ocultando el dolor que le causaba pensar en la muerte de su madre.

Su padre ya no era el mismo, ni siquiera ella era la misma, aquella figura infantil que correteaba por los jardines de la casa, se había convertido en una joven hermosa pero perspicaz y ensimismada, sobretodo en términos familiares.

Ella se consideraba una chica muy común y posiblemente lo era, de no ser porque vivía en Japón y sus padres eran europeos por lo que su aspecto físico difería de las nativas del país. Así que por descontado su piel era bastante blanca, su pelo castaño claro y extremadamente liso, cortado en una media melena. Sus ojos lucían un profundo color miel y su estatura, representaba un verdadero problema de inferioridad para los chicos japoneses. Si, definitivamente era una chica "europea" normal.

Los padres de Zen se habían mudado a Tokio desde Francia cuando ella aun era un bebé, por lo que los recuerdos de su país de origen se limitaban a las visitas que solían hacer a su abuela Sophie, sobretodo en Navidad y otras fechas señaladas.

Últimamente deseaba más que nunca ver a su abuela, de hecho deseaba fervientemente escapar de ese país, se sentía fuera de lugar, en tierra de nadie y su confusión era aun mayor cuando estaba en Francia. Era insoportable, su estado de ánimo era cada vez peor, talvez era la adolescencia pues tener 17 años, crea grandes descompensaciones en la mente y en el cuerpo de una chica... o al menos eso decían los mayores, aunque era evidente que ellos también se equivocaban.

Por un momento descansó su atormentado pensamiento para dejarse llevar por la belleza del crepúsculo, apenas había amanecido y en la casa ya se sentían los ruidos cotidianos de sus escasos habitantes.

- ¡Zen! Baja a desayunar. – Gritó la señora Fumie.

Fumie vivía cerca de la casa de verano de la familia Dallier, y como cada año por esas fechas era contratada para ayudar en las tareas de la casa, en vista de la falta de la madre de Zen y de que su padre se pasaba todo el día ocupado con su trabajo científico.

De hecho el trabajo de su padre, el distinguido Sr. Nathan Dallier era el motivo del traslado de la familia a Japón, su reputación como científico le había otorgado una suculenta plaza en lo que para él representaba el experimento del siglo, la culminación de una era de avances tecnológicos y de toda su carrera profesional... "la transición en el tiempo". Todo esto para Amélie, la madre de Zen, no era más que otro intento desesperado del hombre por viajar en el tiempo y aunque nunca se lo había confesado a su esposo, en presencia de su pequeña hija se le había escapado con desdén, más de una vez, su descontento.

- ¡Zen, quieres bajar de una vez, se te enfría el miso! – La voz de Fumie sonaba un tanto molesta, así que la chica intentó, sin éxito, colocar bien su cabello y aun en pijama, dedicó una última mirada a su reflejo en el espejo, lo que provocó un desganado suspiro y sin más, bajó a desayunar.

- Miso... en este país no sabéis desayunar otra cosa que no sean fideos ¿Qué tal unas tostadas con mermelada o unos huevos revueltos? – Su falta de interés por la comida japonesa desquiciaba a la pequeña mujer de rasgos asiáticos.

- Chiquilla malagradecida, me cuesta creer que lleves toda la vida viviendo aquí. ¿Acaso no hay nada de este país que te agrade?

- Muchas cosas Fum, lo siento... hoy no me he levantado con buen pie. – Observó tristemente el tazón que contenía los fideos y alzó sus preciosos ojos pardos en señal de derrota.

- Además sabes que me encantan tus fideos, tanto como a... mi madre.

- Ya veo, no dejas de pensar en ella. ¿Eh? – Con una tierna sonrisa abrasó a la que aun teniendo 17 años, para ella seguiría siendo su niña. – Zen debes animarte, han pasado dos años, es imposible llenar en tu corazón el vacío que ha dejado la Sra. Amélie pero debes intentar seguir con tu vida, por ti y por los que te rodean... no estás sola preciosa.

Las lágrimas luchaban por rodar descontroladas sobre sus mejillas más no lo permitió, se armo de valor y creando una barrera imaginaria encerró la angustia que la abordaba, como solía hacer desde el fatídico día.

- Estoy bien Fum, es sólo que ya se acaban las vacaciones y pronto volveré al internado. – Mintió.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila y aunque no había mucho que hacer en la casa, había algo que a Zen le encantaba desde muy pequeña y era dar largos paseos por el campo, cada detalle desbordaba un sin fin de sensaciones, rompiendo la calma absoluta que se respiraba en el paisaje. La curiosidad era algo innato en ella, para sus expresivos ojos nada pasaba desapercibido.

Últimamente, había estado teniendo sensaciones extrañas con mucha frecuencia y si se detenía a pensarlo, no eran del todo alienas para ella, cabía la posibilidad de que las hubiese tenido desde su más tierna edad pero nunca tan intensas. Notaba las cosas en exceso, presencias justo antes de que la persona apareciera, sonidos inaudibles para el resto de la muchedumbre y lo más terrorífico, veía cosas de dudosa existencia como auras que sobrevolaban las ciudades, sombras sin propietario e individuos con diversas apariencias, que bien podían no ser humanas, que aparecían y desaparecían de la nada.

Ella por si sola, era consciente de lo inusual y extravagante que podían ser sus visiones y presentimientos, por lo que siempre lo había mantenido al margen de su vulgar vida y se había acostumbrado a vivir con estas peculiaridades, hasta el punto de ignorarlas pero últimamente y desde que a su padre se le había ocurrido trasladar el laboratorio a la casa, se le hacía imposible pasar por alto sus extrañas habilidades.

Aquella tarde al regresar de su paseo habitual, pasó por delante de la puerta del laboratorio que su padre había improvisado en la casa, para continuar el trabajo que no acababa en el centro científico. Una vez más su curiosidad le pudo y aunque tenía terminantemente prohibida la entrada, sabía que su padre no estaba en casa, así que nada le impediría dar un vistazo rápido.

Empujó lentamente la puerta y se adentró con cautela, todo aquello le parecía fascinante y aunque a veces detestaba la profesión de su padre no podía evitar sentirse atraída por la ciencia, al fin y al cabo, hay mucha verdad en la frase "de tal palo, tal astilla".

El suelo estaba lleno de cables que se entrelazaban entre sí y a su izquierda había una mesa con un ordenador, desbordada de papeles escritos con fórmulas ilegibles para ella. Giró sobre si misma y se acercó temerosa a un recuadro mecánico con forma de puerta que emitía un sonido agudo intermitente compaginado con pequeños destellos de luz verde. A su parecer la escena era escalofriante, era como estar reviviendo alguna saga de la guerra de las galaxias, este último pensamiento provocó una carcajada en el interior de su mente e intentó volver a la realidad.

Según su padre, aquel artefacto era sólo un prototipo de lo que sería el transportador original, era su creación particular.

Al estar tan cerca de la máquina el censor de movimiento de esta se activó y en el interior del recuadro se formó una fina capa cual plata líquida que reflejaba a la perfección su imagen como si fuese un espejo, esto asustó a Zen que retrocedió tropezándose con algunos cables hasta caer apoyada encima de una mesa donde su padre tenía las probetas con sus últimos experimentos realizados con genomas víricos artificiales, esto provocó que algunas probetas cayeran al suelo y salpicaran por todas partes.

- Talvez no ha sido buena idea Zen, eres un desastre, ahora tendré que limpiar todo esto. – Se recriminó a sí misma, pero pronto se distrajo como de costumbre y acercó lentamente la mano hacia el platinado fluido huracanado, que antes era estable y ahora se arremolinaba con furia en el interior del recuadro distorsionando su reflejo, la introdujo a través de este y se le ocurrió mirar por el otro lado del recuadro por donde, para su sorpresa, no veía su mano aparecer, sorprendida abrió desorbitadamente los ojos y estaba a punto de retirar la mano cuando tuvo uno de sus presentimientos.

- ¡Zen¡Fumie! Ya estoy en casa... ¿Zen?

- Buenas tardes Sr. Nathan.

- Hola Fumie... ¿Dónde está Zen?

Al oír la voz de su padre su corazón se aceleró de una manera indescriptible. Si la pillaba en el laboratorio estaría castigada hasta regresar al internado y aunque ya se consideraba castigada por los estropicios, lo que menos deseaba era discutir con su padre, tenía demasiados motivos para hacerlo.

Sintió los pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo e intentó esconderse en algún rincón pero algo la retuvo fuertemente del brazo que tenía en el interior de la máquina y ese algo, fuera lo que fuera, comenzó a tirar de ella, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se catapultase hacia el recuadro donde el fluido se removía frenéticamente y un grito seco escapó de su garganta.

- ¡Papá!

Lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue la cara desencajada de terror de su padre.


	2. El Gran Lord de las tierras del oeste

**Capítulo 2: El gran lord de las tierras del oeste.**

La sensación de sentir cada parte de su cuerpo a punto de estallar se volvía insoportable por momentos, no sabía distinguir si estaba despierta o dormida pero si de algo estaba segura era de que jamás había estado tan convencida de querer despertar de una pesadilla.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía levitando y como si lo supiera se mantuvo inmóvil mientras con una mano se aferraba a lo que parecía una rama. Examinó detalladamente su situación y antes entrar en pánico, llegó a la conclusión de que estaba colgando de una rama de un árbol inmenso y a una distancia considerable del suelo, en medio de ningún sitio conocido. Observó aterrada lo difícil que sería llegar a tierra firme sin sufrir una espantosa caída.

- Sufrimiento y dolor, eso es lo que me espera si me caigo. – Era muy típico de ella utilizar la ironía en momentos como este así que sus palabras le sonaron a un asqueroso juego para intentar engañar a su subconsciente, que se debatía entre buscar la forma más segura de bajar y un motivo razonable por el cual estaba en aquella situación tan comprometedora. Y aunque la segunda opción le parecía más suculenta, no pudo evitar posponerla para más tarde evidentemente, si es que había un "más tarde".

- Si esto es un sueño aun, quiero despertar... – Dijo mirando al cielo, como si entre las nubes hubiera un niño pequeño jugando con marionetas a su antojo.

Fue tensando su extremidades y con sumo cuidado se escabulló como pudo hasta el tronco principal de la rama, al que, al menos se podía aferrar con seguridad en sí misma. Continuó buscando un soporte en la escorza con un pié, aplicó una leve pero contundente presión y desafortunadamente la corteza cedió arrastrándola al vacío.

Mientras caía intentó gritar pero el miedo enmudeció su voz. Fue cuestión de segundos que se sintiera atrapada en el aire por un animal enorme de color aceituna y de tacto escamoso. Su instinto de supervivencia la empujó a sujetarse con fuerza de lo que parecía una montura y cuando pudo incorporarse, penosamente, no dio crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

Volaba a lomos de una especie de dragón de dos cabezas, escamado hasta la cola y por lo visto, dócil o al menos eso había demostrado salvándola de lo que hubiese sido, sino una muerte segura, un buen estropicio en su cuerpo.

Se pellizcó hasta causar un doloroso hematoma.

- Auch!! No, es evidente que no estoy soñando, más tarde o más temprano tendré que asumirlo... – Su rostro era un mapa de emociones, sentía el viento fresco y sin residuos de ciudad, chocar como una brusca caricia en su cara y brazos descubiertos, su cabello se agitaba al sol creando reflejos dorados... una recreación magnífica de su infinita imaginación.

- Si he muerto, esto debe ser el... ¡PARAÍSO!. – Gritó y su grito hizo eco entre los árboles provocando que una bandada de pequeños pájaros reprendieran su vuelo.

Más, aparentemente su viaje llegaba a su fin, el dragón comenzó a descender y desde la altura pudo divisar a una niña con un kimono a cuadros naranjas y blancos.

- ¡Ah-un! ¿Dónde has estado?... Me tenías preocupada. – La hermosa sonrisa que le proyectaba al monstruo, desapareció al ver a la chica que prácticamente estaba adherida al lomo del animal. Su semblante tranquilo cambió, a uno de desconfianza.

- Y ella... de dónde sale?

Zen bajó del animal como pudo, sintiendo sus piernas temblar incontrolables por la postura. Dirigió su vista hacia la pequeña y viéndola inofensiva, decidió contestar aparentando estar tranquila y utilizando un perfecto japonés, esto le daba pistas sobre su paradero. "Al menos continuo en Japón... pero ¿dónde exactamente?".

El leve carraspeo de su espectadora, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Mi nombre es Dallier Zen y tu dragón... ¿Ah-un?, me ha salvado de una caída que podría haber sido mortal. – Deslizó una mano por la crin azabache de la cabeza más cercana del animal.

- Yo soy Rin y aunque me gustaría, Ah-un no es mío, pertenece a mi amo, el señor Sesshomaru, lord de las tierras del oeste. – Hizo un breve silencio observando las vestimentas de Zen, que vestía una ligera camiseta de tirantes de color verde y unos jeans ajustados y rotos por varios sitios que remarcaban su infinita y curvada feminidad. Sin dar más importancia al desafortunado trance de la chica, se entusiasmó al preguntar. - ¿Usted también viene del futuro, como la Srta. Kagome?

- Kagome?... uf, creo que me confundes, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre pero... es posible que venga del futuro como alternativa. – Quedó pensativa por un momento, observando con devoción la imagen ante sus ojos. - ¿Me puedes decir en que época o año estamos, Rin?

- En el Sengoku Jidai.

- Guau!! Si mis conocimiento de historia "básica" no me fallan, es el año Tenmom o 1500 aproximadamente... Dios mío!! No puedo creerlo, la máquina de mi padre funciona, he viajado al pasado por más de 500 años en el tiempo...

La cara de Rin estaba perpleja de dudas, por un momento las cavilaciones de aquella humana eufórica, la asustaron.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- ¡Si!, perfectamente, perdona Rin, es que he viajado en el tiempo... parece imposible. Y dices que conoces a otra persona que también lo ha hecho?

- Si, la Srta. Kagome.

- ¿Y crees que pueda conocerla?.

- Si, pero yo no sabría encontrarla... talvez si se lo preguntase a mi amo, aunque no se si será buena idea. – Esto último lo pronuncio más para si misma, que para la castaña, que no parecía escucharle.

Antes de que Rin pudiera acabar la frase, Zen ya se dirigía hacia ningún sitio, seguida por Ah-un y hablando sola. Rin la observó perpleja y se percató de que tal vez no era "en lo absoluto" una buena idea.

- El Sr. Jaken se enfadará mucho... – Y siguió a Zen, gritándole que no iba en la dirección correcta.

------

Tras un largo recorrido por el bosque las fuerzas de la castaña comenzaban a flaquear. Rin iba a lomos de Ah-un, Zen prefirió no hacerlo, la experiencia era dolorosa, parecía que hubiese montado a caballo durante horas, aunque los extraños animales que veía por el bosque le ponían los pelos de punta, sobretodo una cosa peluda y oscura, que les seguía de cerca. Disimuladamente estiró la manga del Yukata de Rin.

- Rin – Su voz era casi un susurro. – Algo nos sigue y me parece que no tiene muy buenas intenciones.

Casi no había acabado el comentario, que la bestia peluda saltó, con un rugido aterrador, sobre ellas. Tenía una boca inmensa reforzada con una espantosa hilera de dientes y el extraño cuerpo se sostenía de dos delgadas zarpas con afiladas uñas.

Zen agarró a Rin entre sus brazos y esquivó lastimosamente el ataque, al cual respondió Ah-un con una bola de energía que salía de su boca, el monstruo tenía una habilidad impresionante para esquivar los ataques del dragón, hasta que salidas de la nada se divisaron unas ráfagas de luz que atravesaron sin piedad el cuerpo del monstruo, que calló inerte y sin vida al suelo.

Rin se libró del abrazo de Zen que aun no salía del asombro y corrió a recibir a su protector.

- Señor Sesshomaru!! – Más, Jaken la interceptó de camino.

- Rin que has hecho, sólo sabes crearle problemas al amo bonito. ¿Dónde estabas?

- ¡Señor Jaken! Me alegro de verle. – La niña corrió a dar la bienvenida al personaje verde.

El lord de las tierras del oeste se acercó armoniosamente, pero con el semblante gélido a Zen y con una voz más gélida aun, habló.

- ¿Quién eres? – Ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

Zen no era de las personas que se dejaban intimidar fácilmente por lo que sostuvo la compostura y contestó.

- Mi nombre es Zen y usted el señor Sesshomaru supongo.

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar seguido de Jaken y Rin.

- Supones bien.

En ese momento la insolencia de aquel hombre de aspecto frágil y a la vez imponente, le pareció interesante aunque por lo visto no había deparado aun en los detalles que le hacían especial y diferente al resto de los mortales. Se disponía a realizar sus preguntas, a pesar del desprecio, cuando algo intensamente brillante, en el interior del cuerpo difunto de la bestia, resplandeció cegándola. Protegió su rostro del haz de luz rosada con un brazo y se acercó a su origen.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Su voz sonó entrecortada y se agacho cautelosamente.

Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco ante la reacción de la chica y pensó "Tal vez podría servirme de algo una sacerdotisa." Y con la majestuosidad que le caracterizaba se aproximó a Zen nuevamente.

- ¿Puedes verlos?

Esta vez si que no entendía nada, se sintió como la chica inocente que era.

- Lo siento señor, no se de que me está hablando. ¿Podría decirme que representa esta luz?.

- Está muerto, puedes tomarlo, es un fragmento de la esfera Shikon. – Dijo señalando con la vista el cuerpo y por primera vez le dirigió la mirada a la chica, una mirada carente de emociones y que fascinó por completo a Zen.

Por un momento se perdió en aquel mar dorado de las orbes de Sesshomaru, tan frío, tan hermoso y soberbio a su parecer, no pudo evitar recorrer su perfecta fisonomía masculina, haciendo especial énfasis en sus característicos rasgos, su larguísimo cabello plateado y sobretodo en la medialuna de su frente, era como un ángel endemoniadamente atractivo, no habría sido necesario confirmarle su carencia de humanidad, incluso pudo descifrar algo de crueldad en su impoluto aspecto y por descontado el desprecio con el que la miraba.

Sesshomaru no tardó en apartar la vista, tal vez incomodo por la fijación en su persona y a la futura sacerdotisa, si es que realmente lo era, no le quedó más remedio que volver al cadáver ensimismada y alargar el brazo, introduciendo con precisión sus dedos en una de las heridas que había causado el lord y extrayendo de su interior una diminuta esquirla de cristal rosado, que ante el contacto de su mano dejó de brillar. Inmediatamente, el cuerpo del demonio muerto se desvaneció en el aire creando una nube de polvo.

Zen dió un brinco entre sorprendida y asustada, resguardando contra su pecho el puño cerrado que contenía la joya. Alzó la mirada interrogante, sosteniendo en la palma de la mano su hallazgo, como algo sumamente valioso e insignificante a la vez.

- ¿Es esto lo que brillaba?

Él simplemente asintió evitándola, para retomar su camino, dejando a sus espaldas, lo que a Zen le pareció un pequeño sapo verde, con misteriosa forma humana, que observaba atónito la escena.

- Sólo una sacerdotisa puede divisar la esfera de los 4 espíritus... cuando es poseída por el cuerpo de un demonio o ser humano. ¿Acaso eres tú una sacerdotisa? – Jaken la interrogó con su cara arrugada y Zen le dirigió una mirada divertida.

- No lo creo... "Este parece un sapo" – Una carcajada casi delata sus absurdos pensamientos y Jaken insultado se dispuso a seguir a su amo.

- ¡Espere!, discúlpeme es que no entiendo nada, ¿podría explicarme de que va todo esto?

Jaken miró al suelo resignado, entendiendo que su amo tenía un propósito para esa muchacha, de lo contrario ya se habría deshecho de ella y suspirando sonoramente se dijo a si mismo.

- Esta será una larga historia.


	3. Encuentro antes de la tormenta

**Capítulo 3: Encuentro antes de la tormenta.**

Después de varias horas siguiendo al lord y escuchando todo lo necesario para sobrevivir y a que atenerse en aquel nuevo mundo, de las sabias palabras de Jaken, el fiel servidor, Zen ya se sentía más familiarizada con la extraña situación y daba por hecho que para regresar a su tiempo antes debía encontrar a la tal Kagome, conocida como la miko del futuro y con la que al parecer, ella mantenía ciertas similitudes en sus habilidades espirituales.

A pesar de que todo parecía surrealista no se planteó la posibilidad de entrar en pánico, decidió disfrutar de cada momento de su absurda aventura.

Y ya más tranquila y confiada, deparó nuevamente en el físico de Sesshomaru, no podía evitar espiarlo con la mirada y dejarse hipnotizar por el vaivén de su largo cabello al andar, era difícil creer que tanta perfección masculina perteneciera a un despiadado demonio que de vez en cuando se transformaba en un perro gigante y agresivo.

Ladeó un poco el rostro para encontrarse con una sonriente Rin a su lado.

- Y... ¿Dices que tiene un medio hermano que viaja con la chica del futuro, cómo es, se parece a tu señor? – Su voz era un ligero susurro que buscaba complicidad.

Rin se tensó un poco, sabía perfectamente que los agudos sentidos de su amo podían detectar a la perfección su indiscreta conversación.

- Tal vez un poco en aspecto pero de carácter son muy distintos... ya lo comprobará por usted misma. – Intentó cortar definitivamente, dando énfasis a la frase final, lo que Zen pareció entender para su tranquilidad, cosa que duró poco.

Zen se adelantó insatisfecha, poniéndose a la altura de Sesshomaru, inconsciente del peligro que esto podía suponer, él por su parte mantuvo la vista al frente.

- Necesito que me lleve hasta donde está la sacerdotisa Kagome. – Observó cierta incomodidad en el semblante impasible del lord y puntualizó. - ... por favor señor.

Sesshomaru resopló, acaso era posible que aquella insolente recién llagada, se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra para pedir tal cosa, por un momento el lord caviló si era necesario mantener con vida aquel ser humano desconocido y molesto. Aunque pensándolo bien ya tenía un propósito para ella, si realmente era una sacerdotisa, le serviría para dar con el infeliz de Naraku, que no paraba de ocultar su rastro, puede que localizando los fragmentos de la esfera que tenía en su cuerpo fuese más fácil dar con su paradero, pagaría por la osadía de intentar apoderarse de sus poderes, utilizando a Rin como rehén y sobretodo por haberse atrevido a desafiarlo, ya que nadie que lo hubiese hecho había sobrevivido para contarlo y Naraku no sería la excepción, pensaba demostrarle quien era el ser más fuerte y darle su merecido... una muerte segura y dolorosa.

No contestó a la solicitud de la joven impaciente. La ignoró descaradamente y prosiguió en solitario adelantándose.

Puede que aquel demonio despreciara su indefensa cualidad de humana pero por un momento Zen pensó que habría alguna posibilidad de entablar una conversación civilizada con él y no fue así.

Al menos había sacado algo provechoso de todo aquello, él no se había negado a llevarla hasta la sacerdotisa del futuro, eso era un comienzo.

- Sacerdotisa yo, puede que por ese motivo haya experimentado durante tantos años las extrañas situaciones que he vivido en mi tiempo, quien sabe... aunque sólo por ser capaz de ver los fragmentos de la esfera, no creo que sea suficiente. ¿Qué talentos ocultos se supone que debo poseer?.

- ¿Está hablando sola, Srta. Zen? – Rin la observaba divertida con la inocencia plasmada en su rostro infantil.

- Creo que si Rin, no creas que estoy loca, siempre he sido así, sobre todo cuando hay tantas cosas que no me explico... y a veces me desahogo contándoselo al aire...

- Pues, si siempre ha sido así, puede que esté loca, y no creo que el aire le conteste.- La pequeña dejó escapar unas risitas, mientras se tapaba la boca pillamente.

Zen que la había escuchado atenta no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonora carcajada, intentando procesar la ironía de la niña.

- Es posible que tengas razón, cada vez estoy más convencida.

La tarde transcurría en calma y en el horizonte se divisaba una hermosa puesta de sol que bañaba con tonos rojizos el cielo.

Zen no podía evitar pensar en que le depararía el futuro además estaba preocupada por su padre, lo imaginaba desesperado y con un terrible cargo de conciencia, tal y como se sentía ella, al no haber quedado las cosas claras entre ellos, quien sabe cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de volver a verlo, si es que lo volvía a ver. Era muy posible que ya la hubiesen dado por muerta... cabía la posibilidad de que ese suceso estuviese predestinado a pasar en su vida, no dejaba de darle vueltas en su agotada cabeza.

En camino que recorría el grupo era cada vez más angosto y sinceramente de no ser porque sabía que el Sr. Sesshomaru era un demonio temido y respetado, estaría aun más nerviosa y asustada, si es que se podía estarlo más, y más después de lo ocurrido con aquel monstruo peludo, no era capaz de concentrarse sin estar atenta a todo movimiento sospechoso a su alrededor y aunque no se consideraba un chica miedosa, esta vez la situación lo requería.

Aunque era curioso, tenía la sensación de estar pasando por acontecimientos habituales para ella, después de todo tenía ciertas habilidades nada comunes y estaba acostumbrada a ver cosas extravagantes y muchas veces aterradoras.

Sesshomaru los guió hasta un claro que parecía un buen sitio para pasar la noche pues las penumbra comenzaban a inundarlo todo. Él no necesitaba descansar pero era conciente de que la pequeña humana que le acompañaba, era débil. Muy a su manera, era un acto de cariño y compasión hacía la que según él, sólo protegía para castigar a quien ose acercarse a él o a "sus poseciones", con malas intenciones.

Zen estaba cansada y tenía los pies mortificados, por suerte solía caminar con frecuencia porque de no ser así le habrían faltado las fuerzas para continuar, nunca había valorado tanto como ese día los avances del transporte que se habían logrado en los tiempos modernos.

Se inclinó hasta sus pies y retiró lentamente los zapatos deportivos que llevaba, tirándolos descuidadamente a su lado para dedicarle unos minutos de masaje a sus adoloridas plantas. Pensó que podría descansar finalmente e intentó acomodarse en su sitio, hasta que se acercó uno de sus acompañantes

- Antes deberías acompañar a Rin al río a buscar algunos peces para la cena, así que aun no te acomodes jovencita. – Zen alzó la vista haciendo una mueca de descontento¿qué se había creído ese sapo, no era su sirvienta para tratarla así, acaso no podía ir él mismo al río?

No obstante no le contestaría groseramente, no estaba entre sus costumbre con meros desconocidos.

- ¿Yo, y si nos ataca algún animal salvaje o uno de esos monstruos, cómo quiere usted que sea capaz de proteger a Rin?

Jaken la miró disgustado. "Que muchachita tan insolente y malagradecida".

- Tal vez deberíamos abandonarte a tu suerte si no eres capaz de mostrar agradecimiento hacía tu señor. – El diminuto personaje dijo esto mientras se alejaba apoyándose de su tétrico bastón de dos cabezas.

- ¡Yo no tengo dueño! Además¿cómo se supone que voy a pescar... con las manos? – A la castaña se le agotaba la paciencia, ese tal Jaken podía llegar a ser muy molesto y prepotente.

Rin quien escuchaba todo discretamente, se acercó a la joven alterada y colocó con delicadeza una de sus manitos en un brazo de Zen.

- Yo lo hago siempre, nadie me obliga. – Dijo esto con una tierna sonrisa.

- ¿A qué te refieres?.

- Cocinar para el Sr. Sesshomaru y el Sr. Jaken... Si al menos así puedo demostrar mi gratitud.

A Zen se le rompió el corazón con las palabras de la niña y por la expresión de su rostro al mencionar al taiyoukai, este debía representar mucho para ella, puede que fuera lo más parecido a un padre, a Zen le sorprendía que menospreciándola como lo hacía, tuviese una pizca de sentimiento en su gélido corazón como para cuidar de una niñita huérfana que además no le hacía ningún provecho.

¿Qué sorprendente historia habría sucedido para que acabaran viajando juntos? Y eso incluía al sapo verde y gruñón.

- Vamos Rin, si tardamos más no veremos nada y entonces si que no habrá cena.

La niña sonrió satisfecha y corrió entusiasmada en dirección al río.

Zen dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se volvía a colocar sus zapatos y corrió junto a Rin.

-------

El río estaba calmado, era una visión relajante y de ensueño, la luna se reflejaba en el fondo y los peces creaban destellos plateados con cada movimiento, situación que delataba su paradero. Las dos chicas buscaron el mejor sitio para adentrarse sin hundirse en exceso y sin más comenzaron con su objetivo.

Ya habían pescado algunos y estaban a punto de regresar con el resto, cuando algo del otro lado del río, atrajo la atención de Zen alertando todos sus sentidos.

Achinó los ojos, esforzándose por definir la silueta sin mucho éxito, hasta que la intensa presencia que había sentido, se dejó ver.

Cuando el individuo emergió de la oscuridad, quedando iluminado por la luz de la luna, que reveló por completo su aspecto, Zen abrió los ojos de par en par y por reflejo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, aunque los rasgos del desconocido le fueron extrañamente familiares.

Cabello plateado y largo, ojos intensamente dorados, que hasta resplandecían con la luna y aires de superioridad, enmarcados en una malévola sonrisa. Más no todo era igual pues este demonio lucía un par de orejitas caninas en lo alto de su cabeza, que a pesar de las aparentes malas intenciones, estas le daban un toque salvaje y adorable a la vez. Todo esto resaltaba aun más con el color rojo sangre de sus vestimentas, fue entonces cuando la chica se hizo una idea sobre quien podía tratarse hasta que sus dudas fueron disipadas por la pequeña Rin, que no tardó en pronunciarse.

- ¿Señor Inuyasha?

Comentarios de la autora:

Gracias por darme ánimos PauLaa.


	4. Nadie sufrirá por mí

**Capitulo 4: Nadie sufrirá por mí.**

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que ni siquiera se percató del instante en el cual había caído desmayada ante la niña y una vez más se despertaba en un sitio totalmente desconocido, incluso llegó a pensar que todo lo ocurrido no había sido más que un simple sueño.

"Para haber sido un sueño... lo he sentido muy real". Ese pensamiento lo provocó una punzada en su cabeza, enterró una mano entre sus cabellos, palpando la zona que tenía notablemente adolorida e hinchada y al retirarla pudo divisar con claridad restos de sangre en sus dedos.

En ese momento recordó las últimas palabras de Rin "¿Sr. Inuyasha?", seguidas de una sombra rojiza que se acercaba a ellas velozmente y luego nada, sólo oscuridad.

Puede que ese tal Inuyasha tuviese algo contra ellas o que sólo deseara devorarlas más tarde y entre estas cavilaciones cayó en la cuenta de que no veía a Rin por ninguna parte. Se incorporó poniéndose en pié lastimosamente para analizar el lugar.

Se hallaba en una habitación oscura, sólo iluminada por la incandescente llama de una vela moribunda. Parecía abandonada durante muchos años pues todos los muebles a su alrededor se encontraban en un estado deplorable y cubiertos de polvo, tanto que sólo observarlos la hizo estornudar.

Se acercó con cautela hasta la puerta e intentó sin éxito forzar la cerradura, comenzaba a hacerse evidente que era prisionera de alguien, pero ¿de quién?.

-------

Al impasible taiyoukai de dorado mirar, se le empezaba a acabar la paciencia¿dónde demonios se habían metido esas humanas?, era imposible que alguien se hubiese atrevido a acercarse a ellas, sobretodo a la más pequeña que llevaba impregnado su olor, cosa que advertía a cualquier despistado. Era cierto que había notado una fuerza demoníaca en las cercanías pero era tan débil que no le había prestado atención esperando que el individuo se diera por aludido ante su omnipresencia y huyese despavorido... pero extrañamente no sólo había desaparecido el demonio que merodeaba por los alrededores sino que los olores tanto de Rin como de la otra humana, se habían esfumado también.

Se levantó del sitio que ocupaba y se dirigió hasta su fiel seguidor.

- No están... las humanas. – Su voz era tajante, como admitiendo que debía recuperar algo que le pertenecía y daba por perdido. – ¡Jaken, vamos!

Dijo esto y con un gesto casi imperceptible en su rostro de perplejidad, pues la situación le sorprendía, emprendió su camino hacia el río.

Jaken por su parte hacía un rato que había notado la tardanza del las chicas y ya estaba temiendo por ellas aunque no se atrevía a incordiar a su amo con esas banalidades y más pudiendo ser que las muy ilusas se hubiesen entretenido con cualquier tontería. Cuando regresó a la realidad vio como su amo se perdía entre la maleza y dando un brinco corrió tras él.

- ¡Espéreme, señor Sesshomaru!

Una vez cerca de la orilla, el perfecto olfato canino del youkai detectó un olor metálico muy conocido para él pero nuevo a la vez, "sangre", estaba seguro de que no pertenecía a su protegida, de la cual tampoco notaba la presencia. Se agachó y acercó su única garra hasta las manchas del líquido vital que aun se mantenían frescas y acercándola a su rostro olfateó sin inmutarse.

- Pertenece a esa humana, su rastro me llevará hasta quien haya sido el responsable.

Jaken que observaba atónito la escena, interfirió cuidadosamente.

- ¿Nuraku, señor?.

- No. – Sesshomaru se mostró frío mientras la ira le carcomía por dentro, tanto que el pequeño sapo retrocedió asustado. Una vez más utilizaban algo suyo para atraerlo a él pues era imposible que un demonio en su sano juicio hubiese ignorado su territorio. Miró, con furia retenida en sus orbes doradas, hacia la dirección que delataba el rastro de Zen.

- Quien haya sido, morirá.

-------

Hacía al menos 3 horas que Zen intentaba abrir la puerta, con sus manos y su rostro negros de polvo y un montón de objetos punzantes a su alrededor, que había utilizado para desarmar la terca cerradura.

- ¡Nada!, no hay manera de abrir esta enorme puerta... me rindo.

Con el seño fruncido, se dejó caer resignada con su espalda apoyada en la propia puerta y esta como si de una burla se tratase cedió dejando a Zen extendida en el suelo con un montón de trozos de madera y termitas debajo de su cuerpo, mientras otras tantas caían sobre su pecho del interior de los bordes desgarrados del agujero en la puerta.

Por un momento la invadió el pánico por la asquerosa sensación que causaban los bichos en su piel y se levanto cual posesa, sacudiéndose la ropa frenéticamente.

- Que asco.

Ese pequeño incidente, sería algo que seguramente ocultaría por el resto de su vida, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido empujar la maldita puerta, si lo hubiese hecho, seguramente habría caído hecha pedazos por lo vacía que estaba.

- Idiota... que idiota he sido. – Y aunque se estaba auto insultando, no pudo evitar reír en silencio mientras caminaba sobre la moqueta negra de un largo y oscuro pasillo. "¿Dónde estoy?".

Por la altura del techo y los laboriosos grabados de las inmensas puerta imaginó que debía tratarse de un castillo o algo parecido. Mantenía la discreción aunque sentía el impulso de llamar a Rin a través de las puertas cerradas, que prefería no tocar por precaución doble, por una parte cabía la posibilidad de que hubiese alguien indeseado en su interior, que bien podía ser su propio cautor y por otra temía que se desplomara ante ella si tenía los mismos inquilinos que la anterior. Finalmente tras una de ellas sintió un suave sollozo, puso toda su atención y estuvo segura que provenían de una niña, así que en un ligero susurro pronunció el nombre de Rin cerca de la rendija.

La niña dejó de llorar y Zen escuchó movimiento en el interior de la habitación.

- Srta. Zen... ¿es usted?

- Si Rin, soy yo, no temas te sacaré de ahí.

Como si de un espectro se tratara sintió una presencia a su espalda que no había notado hasta ese momento y antes de girarse escuchó una voz masculina.

- No será necesario, ambas vendréis conmigo... él se acerca, después de todo ha sido una brillante idea, quien iba a decir que el gran Sesshomaru aprecia la vida de dos insignificantes humanas.

Zen se giró enérgicamente para encontrarse a escasos centímetros del rostro de un chico pelirrojo poseedor de unos profundos ojos grises de mirada vivaz y rebosante de juventud, se tuvo que auto regañar por el sonrojo que apareció en su rostro, era muy atractivo y estaba tan cerca.

El joven la olfateó lentamente, tan cerca que Zen casi pudo respirar su aliento.

- ¡Wow! Que bien hueles humana... tu aroma es tan dulce, tan provocador.

Si la castaña estaba sonrojada, este comentario quemó sus mejillas, desvió eufórica sus pardos ojos de los del chico, que prácticamente la estaban desnudando.

Al mirar al suelo se llevó una curiosa sorpresa, el chico no sólo poseía unos rasgos atractivos y peculiares, después de lo que vió, estuvo segura de que no era humano pues una peluda y larga cola del mismo color que su cabello y similar a la de un zorro, se meneaba de un lado a otro inquieta, tras el pelirrojo que la miraba altanero y divertido.

Zen estaba en un extraño trance de temor y curiosidad a la vez. En un descuido de la chica el demonio la tomó bruscamente de la cintura, incrustándola contra su cuerpo.

- Veo que tiene buen gusto ese maldito demonio.

La castaña se debatía con las manos en el pecho del muchacho y en la postura más forzada de rechazo que había adoptado en su vida.

- ¿Quién eres, tu no eres el mismo que estaba en el río... acaso lo habéis planeado juntos... qué quieres de nosotras? – Su respiración se agotó y tenía demasiadas preguntas que formular.

- Tranquila muñeca, de una en una. – La observó con lujuria por un instante, antes de continuar. – Si hay algo que me fascina de los humanos, es su infinita inconciencia, lo que para un demonio es un juego de niños para vosotros es todo un rompecabezas.

- No te entiendo¿porqué?

- Una de las habilidades de los demonios zorro es el camuflaje, podemos tomar la forma física de quien deseemos y sabía de sobras que la única forma de acercarme a la niñita de Sesshomaru sin alertarla, era haciéndome pasar por el hermanito de su amo... el tal Inuyasha. – Zen se retorció nuevamente intentando librarse del tedioso abrazo. – Aunque... no contaba con una segunda presa, llevo meses siguiendo a ese perro y nunca te había visto... dime¿quién ere tu preciosa?.

Zen pensó rápido, tal vez le interesaba darse más importancia de la que realmente tenía para el taiyoukai, posiblemente sería la manera de que aquel demonio se lo pensase dos veces antes de tocarla o de hacerle daño. De no ser así tendría muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, al fin y al cabo nadie sufriría si ella desaparecía de aquel mundo al que nunca debió llegar, no era más que una indefensa humana, desconocida para todos. Respiró profundamente cogiendo todo el aire que le permitieron sus estrujados pulmones y contestó intentando sonar convincente.

- Yo... soy muy importante para Sesshomaru y te matará si me haces daño.

El chico aflojó su agarre y dudó por un momento para luego retomar su semblante bizarro.

- Mejor, así seguramente vendrá antes, de hecho creo que se acerca porque ya noto su arrogante presencia. – Finalmente la soltó con desdén, de buena gana se habría deleitado con su cuerpo, que por su aroma impoluto podía certificar que nunca había sido profanado, por lo que el alegato de la chica no era sostenible ya que dudaba, que de pertenecer al taiyoukai, no la hubiese tomado ya, no obstante continuaría un poco más con el juego, sería divertido hasta conseguir su objetivo.

- Ambas me serviréis de salvaguardo, de momento, ya veremos cuan valiosas sois para Sesshomaru. – En su rostro se dibujó una expresión de soberbia y dio un paso hacia la puerta, sacó una vieja y oxidada llave de su ahori, abrió la puerta de un gesto firme y se giró hacia Zen. – Tú y la niña me acompañaréis, me seréis muy útiles para llevar a cabo mi plan.

Zen ignoró sus últimas palabras para recibir en sus brazos a Rin que corrió hasta ella, entre sollozos miró temerosa al kitsune y dijo.

- ¡El señor Sesshomaru vendrá!

Los grises ojos de su interlocutor le prestaron atención un instante antes de ajustar en las manos de ambas chicas, unos estrechos grilletes.

- Eso espero pequeña humana... por cierto mi nombre es Linzaku y... soy un hanyou. – Dicho esto les dedicó una hermosa sonrisa para luego, casi arrastrarlas por el pasillo.

Durante un segundo miró hacia arriba, como si le estuviese observando alguien.

- Muy pronto regresarás padre... y podremos vengar juntos tu muerte.

-------

Sesshomaru seguía el olor de la sangre de la joven mujer pero no sólo era eso lo que lo guiaba hasta ella, también su embriagador aroma, que ciertamente no era fácil distinguir las notas de este pero para su agudo olfato era una caricia, como un abanico de flores blancas, quizás con una nota de té verde y jazmín... Un olor acuoso y floral, tan sutil que recordaba a una gota de agua en el pétalo de una flor. Era pureza e inocencia... en el aire.

No, definitivamente para el gran lord la extraña humana venida del futuro, no había pasado desapercibida.

Despejó su mente y se centró en su objetivo, eliminar al pobre miserable que había pisado su terreno y luego recuperar a su protegida y tal vez, si es que estaba viva, de lo que inconscientemente estaba convencido... a la humana.

Comentarios de la autora:

Bien aquí os dejo la cuarta entrega y particularmente creo que a cosa se pone más interesante. Aunque no tengo mucho éxito, quiero agradecer a todos los que dediquen su valioso tiempo a leer mi historia, que no estoy segura de que sea buena porque prácticamente no ha recibido reviews. No obstante no me rendiré, al fin y al cabo los que publicamos aquí buscamos un rinconsito para dar riendas a la imaginación sin tabús ni formalismos. El quinto capítulo tardaré un poquillo más en publicarlo, más que nada porque en casi una semana he subido 4 capis y necesito un descansillo, así que hasta la semana que viene no me veréis por aquí.

¡Matta ne!


End file.
